When the Races Rise
by NeverOnEarth
Summary: While Trixie becomes entangled in a new and befuddling mystery, two of the Bob-Whites begin a frantic battle for their lives as the entire universe begins to fall apart, and when Trixie drags them straight into the middle of her mystery disaster course, things can only get worse. Possible character death, though nobody major. Rated T for violence. ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

**When the Races Rise.**

**By: NeverOnEarth**

**Summary: While Trixie becomes entangled in a new and befuddling mystery, two of the Bob-Whites begin a frantic battle for their lives as the entire universe begins to fall apart, and when Trixie drags them straight into the middle of her mystery disaster course, things can only get worse.**

**AN: Ok, so some people may not put Trixie Belden and fantasy together, and probably never in the same sentence, but I have always seen it as something that may work. I'm writing this to test my beliefs and to find out what other people think. I would also like to add that I am only twelve and I'm an Australian, so I don't really know much about American currency and such like, and have not read past the sixteenth book in the series, which may or may not be a problem concerning the behavior of characters in later books. I should also note that this is AU and the characters in this story are slightly OC. I must say, before I stop writing this, that this is my first ever fanfic, and I do hope to become an author one day, so constructive criticism and good reviews are welcome. If you feel the need to flame me, please be gentle for the time being...I have the unfortunate reputation of taking things too personally...and that generally doesn't end up well...and another thing before I go: this story is set in no time, and I am not trying to make it fit in with the other books, so this story is one of those stories that the characters are oblivious to...if that makes sense...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie Belden. Never have, never will. But I've thought about it many times.**

Chapter one.

The tree behind him burst into flames, spitting embers and burning bark at his feet. It didn't stay alight for long, however, and soon the charred wood came speeding toward the original attacker, who shattered it with his own well placed shield. Brian chuckled darkly as his wooden shards vanished and his opponent took half a step backwards.

"Is that really the best you can do? Come on, give me all you've got!"

His response was nothing but a green eyed glare. Brian did not relax his posture, expecting a trap at any moment. He had been through this many times. Too many times.

"Go on," he urged, almost mockingly, but this time was met with a smile.

"Fine."

He barely had time to react. In a ball of wind and flame came the first spell, speeding, out of control, towards him. Brian had barely avoided it before the second one was sent. He couldn't see it, but he could hear it. The pointed sticks shot over him as he ducked, embedding themselves in a nearby tree. Brian hissed under his breath as he brought his hands together in a meditative manner, and the ground beneath his opponent began to tremble violently. Taking advantage of their temporary shock, Brian sent forth a final bolt of what looked like electricity. His opponent was caught straight in the chest, and finally crumpled, defeated, to the ground.

Brian took a few moments to catch his breath, and then ran to the side of his fallen opponent, who was sitting up, one hand on his chest, gasping. He looked up as Brian crouched beside him and grinned.

"Well? Was it a new record? How did I go?"

Brian offered him a hand before answering. "You lasted twelve minutes and fifty eight seconds this time. I'd say that's an improvement, wouldn't you?"

His opponent hesitated before taking Brian's offered hand, and then allowed himself to be guided up the hill, thinking.

"Twenty four seconds is...a difference, right?"

"Twenty four - yes, of course it is! But you would, may I add, last a little longer if you didn't act so-"

"If I didn't act so surprised whenever one of my spells actually work, I know. And you needn't start. I've memorised that entire speech of yours. I bet I know it just as well as you do."

"But you don't really listen. If you could hold spells for a little longer - like that mini tsunami you created today. If you could actually control the direction in which you wanted it to head, and keep it going for a while, it could do a lot of damage...just as long as it doesn't hit you first." Brian cast an amused eye over his opponents sodden clothing. "Speaking of which, what is your father going to say to that?"

"I don't know...I went...swimming?"

"In your clothes? I don't think so. Look, as the-" but he cut himself off with a mutter. "No, not here. It's too open. Too dangerous..."

"Brian?" his opponent interrupted "You don't happen to know a drying spell do you? I mean, when my father sees me sopping wet on a day like this, he's going to ask a lot of questions...which will be hard to answer."

Brian glanced quickly behind him. "Keep your voice down! You never know who may be listening. And no, I can't. Someone might see me. We just left the illusion pool, so we're no longer protected. You really need to be more careful!"

"But - Brian, what about everyone else? My father isn't the only one who notices things. And if Trixie-"

"Oh, fine." Brian put a hand on his opponents shoulder in a conversational manner, feeling the sodden fabric dry beneath his palm. "There. That should be fine. And speaking of your father..."

The two of them stopped to listen as an engine rumbled along Glen Road and turned into the Wheeler driveway.

"Trixie will be there in a matter of seconds, no doubt. This new mystery is driving her crazy! Come on, Jim. Let's not be the last Bob-Whites there!"

And they set off together at a run as they heard the car door slam.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Brian could've laughed at the look on Mr. Wheeler's face, had the situation not been so serious. He looked almost exasperated with himself, as well as tired and sort of confused, as though he was wondering why he was doing what he was. The result was a very peculiar expression, which didn't fit the mood of the room at all.

"Go on."

Mr. Wheeler looked at Jim with the shadow of a frown. "Don't tell me you want more to do with this as well?" Jim merely shrugged, and Mr. Wheeler gave in with a sigh.

"How have you managed to drag me into this? Very well then. Trixie, those two men who you suspected of trying to blow up Sleepyside bank were indeed there at the bombing of that bank in New York - I saw them myself."

"You were there?"

Trixie was leaning forwards, her eyes wide and expectant. Mr. Wheeler looked up at her tiredly. "Yes, I was there. They were the only two people who looked absolutely calm when it exploded. I didn't see them after that. And don't get any ideas," he added quickly as a look of great excitement spread across Trixie's face, "I don't want you to run around after criminals. It's much too dangerous, and especially this 'case'. I think you should just leave this one to the police. Who knows what Sergeant Molinson would say if he knew that I went to New York to help you figure out what these criminals are doing. I shudder at the very thought-"

"You went to New York for business as well."

Mr. Wheeler looked over at his son, who was staring at him with large eyes.

"We-ell, I suppose-"

"There! You were there on business, just happened to be at the bank at the time of the explosion and, naturally, when you came home you told everyone and that started Trixie off. Sergeant Molinson need never know."

Mr. Wheeler chuckled. "He'd figure it out sooner or later, and if I even tried to hide it from him, he'd get it out of me in a flash. Now why don't you go find something else to do other than talk with me. The three of you surely want to tell the rest of the

Bob-Whites about this."

They all leapt up at once, and with a final "See you later, Father!" from Jim, raced out the door, Trixie telling them all about her new suspicions.

Mr. Wheeler watched them leave with a satisfied smile.

"Indeed..." he murmured, "Indeed..."

"Your Dad just doesn't make sense."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well..." Trixie furrowed her brow."He doesn't want to help us, but he sort of does. I mean, if he didn't want us to run around after dangerous criminals-"

"Which he doesn't," Dan interjected.

"-then he shouldn't tell us about it. He just...doesn't make sense!"

"Look, now you're not making sense. I don't see much reason for you to complain at all. I would be extremely glad if Dad did an unlikely thing like that! But then again, he has been acting strangely lately..."

"Now you're not making sense," Honey said with a laugh. "He's been acting fine around me."

"If you say so..."

"So those two guys who were lurking around Sleepyside bank were at that bank in New York?" Mart interrupted, glancing at his brother. "Creepy. We'd better tell Dad about this."

"Dad?" asked Brian, baffled. "Why?"

"He was that close to getting blown up that day! He'd even seen those two kooky guys when arriving at work! If they're still running around trying two blow up more banks - and they've succeeded, mind you - Dad may want to know about it."

"But that means he'll know about Mr. Wheeler telling us the whole thing! And that sort of puts him in an awkward position. It might be on the news, anyway."

"But...that doesn't make sense!

Dad-"

""Nothing makes sense!" said Di with a giggle. "Let's just leave this conversation. I agree with Brian. A show of hands..?"

Jim, Brian, Trixie, Honey and Dan raised their hands to join Diana. Mart raised his own in mock surrender.

"Fine,fine. I have been defeated!"

The rest of the Bob-Whites laughed and eventually dispersed until there was only Jim, Brian and Honey left.

"You really ought to go and see Dad. He's waiting for you."

Honey gave a slight smile.

"Jim," she said hesitantly,"When you said Dad was acting strangely lately-"

"It's nothing," he said reassuringly," I suppose he's just tired. Dad's been doing an awful lot of traveling. Now go on. He'll be glad to see you."

Honey grinned at him as she left, and Brian closed the door after her. He turned to Jim with a frown.

"You didn't tell me that."

"Tell you what?"

"About your father."

"It's like I said: he's just tired. Business really takes a lot out of you."

"Nothing to you. It could be something to him."

Jim looked at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Look, at the moment, nothing is safe. You really have to be on your guard. If your father has been acting strangely-"

"He's tired!"

"That shouldn't make a difference." Brian snapped. "I've told you countless times already. Dark forces are attempting to penetrate Earth's boundaries. They may have already done so, and they're looking for one thing. They're here for a single reason. And that reason is right in front of me." Jim avoided Brian's eyes and gazed blankly at the floor. "I know that you don't want to be special, that you don't want to be who you are, but you can't avoid fate. You can't avoid your own destiny. They're going to keep on trying to get in, to find you. And they will, one day, if you continue to be as careless as you are being now!"

"I don't really care," Jim said, his voice quivering. Brian gazed at him sternly.

"You do care," he said evenly," you care a lot. Because you know what lengths those things will go to to get at you. You've seen it with your own eyes. And if you don't listen to me, it shall happen again!"

"Stop it!" Jim finally shrieked, looking up with the rare sight of tears sparkling in his eyes. "Stop it! You don't know what it's like! You don't know how it feels! Just leave me alone!" He made to move away, but Brian grabbed his arm.

"No, I won't leave you alone. Not until you listen to me! You're going to die, Jim. You're going to die unless you hear me out. You've escaped him once, but that was just lucky chance. It's not going to happen again. Your pride is getting in the way. It's going to be the end of you - " but he stopped abruptly as Jim ripped his arm out of his grasp.

"It's never going to happen!" he hissed. And before Brian could say another word, Jim was gone. Overcome with sudden guilt, Brian made no effort to follow him. It wouldn't end up well, that much he could tell. He made a mental note to not try that again. Especially not when Jim was angry. He'd just have to show him...somehow.

Brian cast a final eye over the clubhouse. Everything looked so peaceful. The dark forces hadn't penetrated Earth yet. Not yet.

He made his way home on his own, feeling slightly surprised as to how late it was - and how hungry he felt. Mart and Trixie were both waiting for him when he got home.

"Moms and Dad both want you to look after you-know-who for a while. We have some business to attend to."

Brian felt his heart sink even lower than where it was. "What? But I need to-"

"Research? Come off it Brian. We even have an extra week off school! Do you're researching then. You have five weeks to spend! Enjoy it while it lasts. Now just go."

And then they both disappeared out the door.

Bobby was waiting for him upstairs.

"Trixie says you'll read me a story, Brian, 'cos you're smart, so you can read the best ones!"

Brian gave an inward sigh. Fun. Really, really fun. Bobby was watching him with wide eyes.

"Come on then, Junior. I may as well."

And that was how he spent the rest of the evening.

Jim couldn't sleep that night. His abrupt conversation with Brian kept coming back to him with a wave of grief and anger. He didn't understand. He would never understand! But deep down inside him, Jim knew that it was all true. He just didn't want to believe it. He knew that he had been a bit...unfair on Brian, and he knew that Brian thought so too, but what Brian had been about to say would have been, for Jim, unforgivable. He couldn't help but leave.

When he had entered the house that evening, the first thing that Jim saw was his father. Perhaps his conversation with Brian had made him paranoid, but Mr. Wheeler seemed colder towards his son than ever before.

_'Dark forces are attempting to penetrate Earth's boundaries...'_

Jim turned on his side. No, he was being stupid. Brian was wrong. Completely wrong. His father wasn't being possessed! But Jim's mind couldn't agree with that fact, and that made him feel weak. He was losing to his own thoughts!

_'They may have already done so...'_

Jim turned on his other side. His father was tired. Just tired. There was nothing wrong with him. But this thought just brought to the surface an old memory. A grievous one. A memory just like this reality. Jim finally gave in and burst into tears.

It couldn't be happening again.

Brian got up bright and early the next morning wondering why he was feeling so guilty. Then he remembered.

Jim.

Oh dear.

He got dressed quickly and ran downstairs to find his mother, father and Bobby already at the kitchen table. Mr. Belden looked up from his newspaper as Brian entered.

"You're up early," he said as Brian greeted them."In a rush, are we?"

"Not exactly," said Brian as he sat down,"I just need to go and see Jim up at Manor House. I have to...tell him something."

"I see," said Mr. Belden slowly,"and you are quite sure that they are all awake at a time like this?"

"Mmmhmm," said Brian, taking a bite of the bacon sandwich his mother gave him. After swallowing, he continued,"Well, Jim is at least." His parents exchanged glances.

"Just don't wake him or anyone else up if they're asleep, alright?"

"'Specially Regan," Bobby piped in.

"Of course!" Brian leapt from his chair and sped out the door, leaving his parents to shake their heads after him.

Brian was quite eager to apologise to Jim. That was not, however, the real reason he was racing up the hill. After finishing his story with Bobby (who had fallen asleep five minutes into the book), Brian had returned to his room to do some 'research', as Trixie called it. In one particular book, he had found exactly what he had been looking for, and now Jim needed to know. He had also, as far as Brian was concerned, concocted an ingenious plan to get Jim to listen to him, but that could wait.

The first thing that Brian saw upon entering the house was Mr. Wheeler. He greeted Brian with a small smile.

"Jim's upstairs if you need him."

Brian nodded his thanks and then made his way to Jim's room. He could feel Mr. Wheeler's eyes on his back the entire way up the stairs.

Jim, however, didn't look up when Brian entered the room.

"Hey!"

No answer.

Brian shook his head. Typical. He made his way over to Jim's side and peered over his shoulder at the book in Jim's hands. But as he began to crouch down to get a look at the title of the book, Jim answered his unasked question.

"It's called 'Ķoldēr', Before you ask. It's very interesting."

"'The Center'? What's it about?"

"Everything," said Jim shortly. Brian gave a sigh.

"Look, I understand if you're still angry about last night, and I'm really sorry, but-"

"I'm not," said Jim, looking up and smiling for the first time."I'm just tired. That's all."

Brian's immediate reaction was the thought of the conversation of the previous night. He allowed himself a weak chuckle.

"So what brings you here so early in the morning, besides barging into my room?"

Brian sat down beside him and pulled a tiny book that looked not unlike the one Jim was holding from his pocket.

"Look at this," he said, pointing at a passage halfway down a page,"It says here that 'On the fifteenth anniversary of the rift of time, the world shall be struck by everlasting disaster, that none but one can stop, and on the fifteenth year of the birth, he shall recognise the eternal darkness.'"

The boys looked at each other for a moment.

"And that's amazing...why, exactly?"

Brian stared at him.

"Why? WHY? Only because this is about everything I've ever told you! Everything I've ever TAUGHT you! Only because I've been looking for this passage for about a YEAR!"

"Oh," said Jim blankly. Then it hit him. "Oh! OH! Riiight..."

"Took you long enough," Brian grumbled. Jim just grinned sheepishly.

"So what do you think it means - precisely?" he added as Brian turned to look at him slowly with an incredulous look on his face.

"I don't know," came the reply, "All I know is that it has something to do with-"

"Shhh!"

"Right, sorry. Something to do with...someone"

" So...that's your new pet project? Find out what it means? What's going to happen?"

"Precisely," said Brian, stowing the book back in his pocket, "But that's not all I came to talk to you about."

"O-K," said Jim, unsure of what was coming next.

"Look, you have to hear me out this time. No talking, no objections. Now picture this: I am you, and you are me." Jim nodded. "Now I, being you, come up against a big dark scary monster and because I didn't listen to you, being me, I get myself killed because I didn't know which spell or weapon to use and when, which eventually brings the destruction of the earth. Now you, being me, would be devastated by the loss, would know that it had come to be because I, being you, didn't listen, and then you, being me, would die because of it. Do you follow?" Jim nodded slowly, sadly. "Good. I just hope you listen now." Brian could tell that a bit of Jim's earlier grief had returned, and so he wouldn't have to bring it up again later, Brian took the bull by the horns and asked, "So, how's you're dad?"

Jim was biting his lip very hard. "I think you're right Brian," he said finally, "I don't think dad's strange behavior is because of exhaustion. It's...different. Just like last time." but here he choked and said no more. Brian laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said calmly, "We'll sort this out."

It didn't take very long for him to distract Jim and cheer him up, and almost in no time at all, Miss Trask was at the bedroom door.

"I've been trying to call you two down to lunch for ages! What's happening up here, anyway?"

Jim just laughed."Nothing at all, Miss Trask. Well, not much, anyway."

"Never mind," she said, "Come on, you two. The food's getting cold. And by the way, Jim. Your father is out in town. He has important business to attend to."

Brian stopped in his tracks. "He's what?"

"In town. Why?"

Brian still seemed quite frozen to the spot. "Oh, no reason. Um, Miss Trask, I just realised - I forgot something. We'll be down in a second!"

Then he grabbed Jim's hand and pulled him back into his room.

"What's all this about?" was Jim's first question once the door was firmly closed. Brian turned to him.

"Your Dad is out."

"...So? He's just my Dad." but after catching the look on Brian's face, Jim added, "But you don't think so, do you?"

"Nope, and I won't until I can find proof."

"So what is you're reasoning?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"If it's about this whole 'dark forces are coming to kill you-'"

"Shhh!"

"-Or not, my Dad, however strangely he may be acting, wouldn't be able to kill...whatever, all the way out There!"

Brian shrugged. "If you say so..."

"So that's what you wanted to tell me? The world shall fall apart because my Dad is in town?"

"I did...but now I can't."

"Why not?"

"Just...look behind you, will you?"

Jim spun around and his eyes widened.

"Oh, um, hi Dad!"

Mr. Wheeler, who was leaning against the wardrobe, said nothing. He just stared at them. Brian cleared his throat.

"Can we help you, sir?"

Mr. Wheeler was silent for a moment, his eyes roving over each of their faces in turn.

"Oh, yes," he said quietly, "You can help me, if that is what you wish to call it."

Brian immediately braced himself. Mr. Wheeler did not change his position. Had Jim not cried out, he would never have noticed the spell speeding towards him from the side. Brian blocked it just in time. His eyes narrowed.

"Why are you here?" Brian demanded, "Why have you ventured from where you belong to terrorise Earth?"

He got no answer, as he had expected, but Mr. Wheelers eyes seemed to grow hungry as he scanned their faces.

"Why are you here?"

To his great surprise, Brian got an answer.

"Why?" came the low hiss of a reply. "Why, you ask? I barely need to tell you."

Jim seemed to be rooted to the spot. Brian's mind was whirring. So they had finally come.

"I have broken through," Mr. Wheeler continued, "I, and I alone. My master has sent me, for he is great and powerful. I come to conquer time, and you stand in my way!"

"Indeed I do," said Brian lightly. "Isn't that a coincidence."

With one hand, Brian began to push Jim behind him, to much protest on Jim's part. Mr. Wheeler watched with amusement.

"You think you can stop me?" he said with a snort.

"We'll see."

It was all very sudden. So sudden, in fact, that Brian couldn't tell which spells were being sent and which ones were not. He barely had a strategy. Think about one spell, send another, not even remembering what he had sent in the first place because he was blocking one that was flying at him. It took a few minutes for him to realise that some of the spells being sent at Mr. Wheeler were not even his.

"Don't do anything else," he hissed at Jim, "You'll just make things worse. Stay behind me." Jim, thankfully, obeyed, and Brian fully focused on the task at hand, beginning to get into the rhythm of fighting a difficult opponent. Now he began to strategize.

The man before him was, he was sure, Mr. Wheeler, but he was quite clearly being possessed. Brian couldn't kill him like he would when usually coming up against a dark being, but he couldn't quite remember how to banish a soul from a body. The best he could do was to try and tire it out, and that seemed nearly impossible.

But then he remembered. If there was an actual body inside Mr. Wheelers body, Brian thought, he might just be able to get it out. But if he was wrong...he'd think about that later.

Brian had never even considered doing this particular spell non-verbally, but he shuddered to think of what would happen if he didn't. Half afraid of what he might see, Brian cupped his hand and focused every fibre of his very being onto the growing spell, and then released it with a bang like a gunshot.

Mr. Wheeler didn't block the spell this time.

Brian couldn't help but stare, as though transfixed, at his shuddering body. And then, slowly, something long, huge and powerful forced its way out of Mr. Wheelers open mouth. Brian barely got a look at it as it dropped to the floor and then straightened up, twice the height of a man. Then it swept, with a long, piercing shriek, out the window and away into the woods. Brian raced to the window and caught a final glimpse of the creature as it melted away into the underbrush. He tried to mask his shock as he turned back to Jim - only to find him halfway across the room. Brian signaled for him to stop, and made his own cautious way towards Mr. Wheeler, who was panting heavily.

"Sir?" Brian asked tentatively into the silence. "Mr. Wheeler, are you all right?"

"Hmm?" Mr. Wheeler looked up. "Ah! Brian! Jim! What are you doing here? Come to think of it, what am I doing here?"

Jim, throwing caution to the winds, ran forwards and threw himself at his father, who was quite bemused.

"It's very nice to see you too," he said finally, "But I haven't really been away that long. Now, I'm sorry you two, I have to go and speak to Miss Trask. It's urgent. Sorry Jim." he ruffled his son's hair, and then strode from the room. Jim turned to Brian and grinned.

"I'm so glad he's alright!" he exclaimed. "When that thing came out of him, I thought-" but he broke off, biting his lip.

"So am I," said Brian cheerfully, "but come on, we'd better explain to the others what all that noise was about."

"What was that thing?" Jim asked as they began to descend the stairs.

"Another time," said Brian with a wave of his hand.

"No, really. Today's been abrupt enough."

"Seriously. _Not now_. Look, they're all waiting for us." and they left it at that.

**AN: So that's that. Please review and forgive any typos that may be here and there around the place. Thanks!**

**NeverOnEarth**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, here's chapter two. I just thought that I might need to apologise for the fact that I did not break the 'scenes' in the last chapter with some sort of border, which may have caused quite a bit of confusion. I dearly hope that they show up in this one. I also need to add something that I forgot to mention in the summary: Charachter death. And there will be quite a bit of it, as far as I can tell. I hope that doesn't put anyone off. And in answer to your question, SaraiEsq, yes, I do. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Trixie Belden...should all know the drill by now.**

Chapter two.

"So you're telling me that you two made this mess while searching for a book?" Miss Trask looked over at the boys in the corner. "I find that hard to believe."

"We can clean it up," said Brian quickly, "The two of us. We'd like to clean it up."

Jim had to restrain himself from looking at Brian. They _what?_

"I find that hard to believe as well."

"No, really Miss Trask," said Brian seriously, "We want to clean it up, so you can just go downstairs-"

"But-"

"-Relax-"

"Brian-"

"-And this will all be fixed in no time." Then he led Miss Trask firmly toward the door, and closed it after her, running his hand along the frame. "That should prevent them from hearing anything," he muttered, more to himself than anyone else. "Jim, close the windows and curtains if you please. I'll come over in a minute." Jim swiftly did as he was asked, but as Brian moved over to the other side of the room, he folded his arms and sat on the bed. Brian glanced at him. "Is something wrong?"

Jim snorted. "'Is something wrong?' Brian, my Dad was being possessed, some great...big..._slimy_ thing comes out of his mouth and you won't even tell me what it is, and then, to top it all off, you tell Miss Trask that everything is fine when my bedroom looks likes bombsite! My dad not noticing after being inhabited is one thing, but someone who is totally with it is another. Really, Brian. _'Is something wrong'?"_

Brian paused midway through soundproofing a window. He sighed. "Fine, then. I wasn't counting on this."

"That's obvious."

Brian ignored him and came to sit beside his friend, who was showing no sign of changing his mind.

"That...thing, as you like to call it," he began, "Is called an Āphrodem. It is an ancient creature of the underworld, a demon, if you like. I must say that I thought I would never see one. Especially not alive." Jim tilted his head questioningly. "An Āphrodem is a consumer. It shall eat someone from the inside until they are nothing but an empty shell."

"But Dad-"

"-Is not dead, I know, but just let me finish first. Āphrodem were once bred in millions, as their job was to kill and get killed with their prey. Quite technically, by eating their prey, they have merged their body to that of the victim and are killing themselves. Their masters bred them for the fun of killing. They found it quite amusing seeing people drop dead everywhere - just wait," he said quickly as Jim opened his mouth to speak, "Be patient. So, about thirty years ago now, there was this huge outbreak of Āphrodem deaths. No one knows why they died in the first place, but all I can really say is that they were said to be extinct. I believed that until now."

He trailed off, looking thoughtful. Jim jumped at his chance.

"So, if these Āphrodem thingies kill people by eating them from the inside out," he pulled a disgusted face, "Why is Dad alright?"

Brian was silent for a moment.

"I...don't...know," he said slowly, obviously thinking hard. "They were trying to kill you, that's for sure-"

"They were what?"

"Jim, really, do you ever listen?" they stared at one another for a moment, "I guess not. Anyway, they were here for you. So if they really did want to kill you, why not inhabit you? It would...be..." He suddenly stopped short. "Ohhh..."

"Oh _what?"_ Jim snapped, annoyed. Brian grinned sheepishly at him.

"Right, sorry. I have a theory. I think that that particular Āphrodem was the last of its kind, or one of them at least. Whoever it's master is obviously doesn't want it to die, so he has ordered it to inhabit people and search for you. This leaves it's victims weakened, but nothing worse. They must have traced you through Mr. Wheeler, waited until you were most vulnerable, and then were meant to strike. If they were to be discovered beforehand...well, we just saw the outcome of that."

"This is getting ridiculous!" Jim exclaimed, "Brian, I know that you haven't even told me half about who I am - it's pretty obvious - but if there is some creep running around trying to kill me, don't you think it would be a good idea to tell me everything I should know about myself?"

"No," said Brian cheerfully, "I'll just let it out gradually, as originally planned." This earned him an annoyed look from Jim, but he pretended not to notice. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish sealing the windows." He got up and began to examine each window carefully. "Now which one was I finishing off...ah, yes."

"Hang on," said Jim, jumping to his feet to follow Brian around the room, "You haven't told me all of it yet!"

"Indeed," said Brian lightly, causing Jim to freeze on the spot. "And I won't be doing so for quite some time. It's better that way."

Jim didn't comment, so Brian was able to continue the job without interruption. Once it was all done, he turned to his friend, who was in nearly the exact same position as before, and gestured around the room.

"This," he said, "is perfect. Jim, time to start lesson seventeen - how to clean up an unexplainable mess."

"What happened to lesson sixteen?"

"Dueling? Well, nothing really. We'll come back to it. We have to do lesson seventeen while we still have the chance. Now, watch and learn." Brian stretched his hand out in front of him, swished it suddenly downwards and then flicked it sharply back towards him with a firm command of "Brēker!" The desk in front of him, which had lost two legs and had a hole singed right through it, began to repair itself. It looked like invisible men with invisible tools were screwing it all back together again. It was gradual, and slightly slow, but within five minutes the desk was exactly as it had been before being destroyed, the wood having grown back to replace the singed and blackened hole. Jim stared at it for a long while afterwards.

"That," he said finally, "was really cool."

Brian smiled at him. "You said exactly the same thing when I showed you how to use magic. Of course," he added, "it would be much quicker of it was done non-verbally. Everything is, but we'll start small."

Brian turned away and began to repair other things. The carpet, the floorboards, the desk chair. He turned to repair the wardrobe, but found Jim already there. He didn't seem to have tried to repair anything else.

"Brēker," he was saying impatiently, "Brēker. _Brēker!_ BRĒKER!" He glared at it. Brian had to fight the urge to laugh.

"I said start small, Jim. That's one of the biggest things in the room! Why don't you try all the singed wallpaper. That's nice and simple."

It would have gone a bit faster had Brian not been working with an amateur, as he had to keep correcting everything Jim was doing, but it was fun all the same.

"It's amazing how we didn't notice how ruined the room was," said Brian once they were done.

"It's amazing to think that spells can go so off track!" Jim said with a laugh.

The room was, quite frankly, spotless. Nothing was out of place, and had Brian not been the one fighting at the time, he wouldn't have believed that some sort of duel had gone on about an hour beforehand. The curtains and windows were open, but Brian had not yet removed the sound blocking spells he had cast. He never knew when they might come in handy.

"I'll go down to tell Miss Trask that we're done. Stay here."

He didn't have to go far. She was lingering on the landing at the top of the stairs. She smiled darkly when Brian came towards her.

"Come to ask for professional assistance?"

"No," he replied, "we've already finished."

There was a shocked silence.

"You've...what?"

"Finished. It wasn't that hard."

Miss Trask was silent for a moment. "I'll have to see it to believe it." She marched over to Jim's bedroom door, flung it open, and then froze in the doorway.

"B-but," she stammered, "What happened to the desk?"

Jim, who was sitting on his bed, glanced at it. "What's wrong with the desk?"

"There was a hole burnt through it!"

"A what?"

As Jim got up to examine the desk, Miss Trask began to notice the rest of the room.

"And the wardrobe!" she gasped, "What happened to it?"

"What did happen to it?" Brian, who had entered after her, inquired. "It looks fine to me."

"It was in pieces before!"

"Was it?" asked Brian in a bemused manner. "Miss Trask, I think you should go and have a lie down. You're tired. You've probably overworked yourself. It happens to the best of us."

"Oh, well...maybe..." then she left the room with a single backwards glance.

Brian turned to Jim. "All in a days work!" he grinned. Jim laughed.

He could sense the magical activity. He could feel it. The three Āphrodem behind him stood silent and waiting. He barely paid them any notice.

Could it be the minion he had sent out? There was that slight possibility...but no. It was under strict orders to abandon all use of magic until it could kill…_him_...but this was not one magical signature. It was three.

He crossed to the 'computer', as he called it, and placed a single finger on the center of the screen.

"Who are they?"

The computer gave a series of beeps. He frowned.

"What do you mean 'He is time'? How can he be time? Who are they?"

More beeps.

"Look - I don't care if one is time and the others are not. Who are they and how can one be time?"

The beeps became more vigorous.

He smashed a hand down onto the table. "Stupid thing! Identify their species!"

There was a pause, then came more beeps.

"Āphrodem...yes, well, I knew that. _Yes_, I was transmitting the magical activity through him...only if he sees the magic for himself, I _know_...a human? Well now, that shall have to be taken care of...and...a what?"

The computer repeated its piercing beeps.

"That can't be...three in one...now that is truly interesting-" he was cut off by the computer beeping once again.

"You've lost - what do you mean you've lost the signal? No, _no_, _NO!_"

With a final beep, the computer shut itself down. Furious, he ran to the other side of the room where a larger screen was depicting an image. It looked like a map, but it had 3D buildings popping up from the pixilated surface. A single dark shadow was shown racing across an unmarked portion of the map. His eyes narrowed, and he turned to the door. Seconds later, an Āphrodem raced through it.

"Well," he said, "what happened?"

"I found him, sir."

"And his name?"

"I do not know, sir."

"You don't know? You've been living with him for two weeks and you don't know?"

"Yes, sir."

He was silent for a moment. "Very well then. Who was with him?"

"A human, sir. A boy."

"And his name?"

"Brian, sir."

"So tell me," he growled, "How is it that you don't know the name of one who you have been living with for weeks, yet you do know the name of his friend?"

"I read his magical signature, sir, when he forced me out of the body I was inhabiting."

"Ah, " he said, "but I don't quite see the difference. You must have called him by his name at some point."

"You ordered me on default, sir. I was to forget everything except your orders until I moved in for the kill, sir. The boy did not mention the others name, sir-"

"Yes, yes, I know how default works. What did he look like, then? This other one."

"I do not know, sir. He was unclear."

"Give me your reading."

The Āphrodem closed its eyes and inserted a wire into an opening in its head. Seconds later, an electronic model of two beings appeared. One was most certainly human, but the other was, as the Āphrodem had said, unclear. It was changing forms so fast that one was unable to tell what each form was. He frowned.

"The three in one...strange...so very strange..." He stared at the flickering form for a moment. "Pause it," he commanded sharply. The model before him froze, the figures now becoming nothing but silhouettes. But as he had hoped, the changing figure had frozen on a distinct form. It was half human, half something else, but he recognised it. "I know you," he muttered under his breath, "I recognise that posture."

He plucked the silhouette from the model and carried it to a revolving disc, placing it carefully on top.

"You are time," he murmured, "And your name may be deleted from my memory, but I remember you clear as day. _You are time."_

**AN: There. That's done and dusted. It's a bit shorter than the first chapter, but it's enough information for now. I'd just like to thank Emerald Enchantress, Daughterof8, SaraiEsq, GreenPython and DarkForce for their reviews! You've really given me the confidence I was lacking to keep on writing, so thank you so much! Anyway, that's all for now.**

**Cya!**

**NeverOnEarth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Right. I have come up with a solution. In place of a border, I shall do a long line of capital 'T's'. If that doesn't work...then I am probably doomed. Keep your fingers crossed...**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Trixie. Belden. Enough said.**

**Chapter three.**

Mr. Wheeler was in a complete state of panic.

"He's gone!" he kept saying, over and over again. "He's disappeared like he never even existed!"

Brian, who had been woken up by his constant fretting, was having a hard time calming him down.

"He can't have gone far," was his most used phrase of the hour, though even Brian himself wasn't sure if that was true. "Are you absolutely sure that you checked every room?"

"I'm certain! Maybe I should call the police! Who knows what can happen in a big old manor like this. I should go-"

"Definitely not. That would just make things worse. Are you sure you've checked everywhere? Even the library?"

"Yes, but...why the library? I locked it last night. There was no reason to go in there."

But Brian had already set off down the hallway. Of course he would be in the library, especially after yesterday. Jim had been pestering him ever since he had asked him to stay the night. Brian had eventually become so fed up with him that he had told him to go and look it up. It seemed that Jim had really taken his words to heart. Upon entering the library, however, Brian was almost sure that he was wrong.

It was completely empty. Every chair and lounge was vacated, and there was no one on the floor. Brian would have left the room had he not caught a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye. He swiveled his head around to stare at the peculiar scene before him.

Sitting on one of the bookshelves, about ten shelves up, was Jim. He had shown no sign of recognition or realisation towards Brian, but seemed to be thoroughly transfixed by a book, which Brian could not see the cover of. Brian couldn't help but smile.

"Jim!" he called. There was no response. "Jim!"

"Oh, hello, Brian." Jim looked down at him with a vague expression. "What are you doing down there?"

"Looking for you, of course." Brian snorted. "Your dad's going completely bonkers! He thinks you've run off."

"Really? Well, I'd better go and see him then. Wait a second."

Jim replaced the book on the shelf and then, before Brian could say a word, he jumped to the ground. Brian shook his head.

"Show off," he muttered. Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Hark, who's talking? I seem to remember you showing off your extensive knowledge of magic - and your skills."

Brian didn't reply. "What were you doing up there anyway?" he asked as they walked from the room, "And how did you get in? Your father told me that he had locked all the doors."

"_Did_ he?" Jim asked, bemused. "He mustn't have. I just walked straight through the door. And I was doing what you told me to do Brian - looking it up."

Brian sighed. "What did you find?"

"Nothing. No books have anything about an Āphrodem in them."

"That's because they are all _non magical_ books. I can't believe you actually took me seriously."

"Of course I took you seriously!" Jim exclaimed. "You've told me more truths than anyone I've ever known - besides my parents...my real ones, that is."

They were both silent for a moment.

"Look," said Brian, "There's your dad. I should probably-"

"Jim!" Mr. Wheeler thundered across the room. "Where on earth have you been? I was worried sick! Who knows what might of happened, sneaking off like that! You shall never know-"

"Dad," Jim interrupted, "I was just in the library."

Mr. Wheeler stopped in mid-sentence. "How did you get in there?"

"I walked through the door! How else was I meant to get in there? Through the ceiling?"

"Hang on," said Brian slowly, "You walked _through_ the door?"

"But I locked it!" Mr. Wheeler exclaimed. "I did it myself!"

"Don't worry about it, dad," Jim said cheerfully, "I'm safe, so you don't have to fret anymore!" and then he left the room. Mr. Wheeler shook his head sadly.

"I can never understand him."

"I don't blame you," said Brian seriously. Mr. Wheeler smiled at him and then left the room as well. Brian stood on his own for a moment, pondering what Jim had said. Then he followed his friend up the stairs.

Upon entering Jim's bedroom, he said:

"You were quite abrupt down there, you know."

Jim didn't answer. Instead, he walked over to the window and opened it.

"It's funny for dad to act like this," he said lightly, "Him getting all over-reactive was almost unthinkable!"

"_Was_," Brian pointed out. "Jim, did you say that you walked _through_ the door?"

"Yes," came the reply, "Of course I did."

Brian couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Brian struggled to regain his breath. "Oh, Jim. Just the way that you spoke about it. Just how you casually talked about how you walked through solid wood. I'm sorry, but the _way_ that you said it!"

Jim stared at him.

"But...it's normal, isn't it?"

"No! Definitely not! I've never seen someone who can walk through doors - let alone met them!"

Jim groaned. "Oh great. Yet another abnormality."

Brian's smile vanished. "Don't take it that way!" He said seriously. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Just...remember to open a door before trying anything else. In other words - you should only use that skill in a desperate situation."

"...Right," said Jim darkly. Brian shook his head.

"Just forget about it. Now come on. We have a Bob-White meeting to attend."

And they left, Jim making very sure that he opened all the doors.

"You're not really going, are you Dan?" Honey asked, her eyes wide.

"Yep," came the reply. "I'm leaving tomorrow, and I won't be back until just before school starts again. I was lucky to get a job at this camp at all!"

"Well, yes, I suppose so..." said Honey sadly, "But, you see, Daddy has asked us all to come with him to New York, as he has to go there on business again, and he thought that we could all come with him. I was hoping that this time, we could all be together. We travel together so rarely."

"Jeepers!" Trixie cried, "You kept that quiet, Honey. And you too, Jim."

"I didn't know about that," said Jim dazedly. "When did he tell you this?"

"Yesterday afternoon," said Honey, "Just after lunchtime."

Dan shook his head with a sad smile. "There I go again," he said, "Acting before I think. Looks like I'll be missing out again, folks."

"Not necessarily," said Trixie quickly, "Moms and Daddy might say that we can't go. Then there'd be four of us staying back."

"If you're not going, Trixie, then I'm staying behind," said Honey stubbornly.

"I guess that counts me out," said Jim.

"And me," said Di quickly.

Dan grinned at them. "Really, guys, just because I'm not going doesn't mean that you should all drop out. Have fun while you can. Meanwhile, I need to go and pack. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning, so I need to be ready. See you!"

And with a final wave of his hand, he was gone.

"Poor him," said Di sympathisingly, "He always misses out on things."

"I agree," said Mart, "but Dan's a good sport. He won't keep on regretting it forever."

"So if all goes to plan," Brian said, "When are we leaving?"

"Next Tuesday," said Honey, "exactly a week from now."

"Right," said Trixie, "Then we'd better get to it. Come on, you two! We have to get permission from Moms and dad!" and she raced out the door, Mart not far behind her.

"See you later?" Brian asked Jim.

"Certainly," was his answer, and Brian followed his siblings out the door.

Brian woke that night to a strange feeling. He felt the indescribable urge to walk outside, but he didn't know why. Deciding to follow his instincts, he got dressed and tiptoed down the hallway and to the stairs, making sure not to tread on any of the squeaky floorboards. As soon as he got out into the garden, his strange urge was answered.

In the woods up near the Wheeler estate, Brian could make out a single figure clothed completely in white, giving the impression that whoever it was was glowing. It looked extremely ethereal, like something from outer space. Brian slowly began to walk towards it, knowing better than to appear too suddenly. That would have severe consequences. It took a while, but Brian was soon standing right before the figure. They gave no sign that they had heard or seen him approach, which confirmed the fact that they knew he was there.

"Imtaris," said Brian softly, "What do you see?"

There was much silence before the answer came.

"I see pain," Imtaris breathed, "and death. A great plot is being created. They are finally on the move. He is creating an army, and soon he shall be ready. He is remembering...remembering the name of the one who has evaded him for so long, and soon it shall be clear. He has tracked the threads...he is coming. Soon he shall find the one who threatens, and all worlds shall end because time will forever unravel, and soon there shall not be one time but many, because he who opposes is too strong for the Tēgnår!"

The being beside him snapped his gaze down from the stars.

"You must be quick Brian. The threat is too great, and he knows too little." every feature on his face was now sharpened by the moonlight. The long, pointed ears, the slanted catlike amber eyes, the pale skin, "I believe I am an outcast amongst my people, but I still have senses just as good as any elf. You must heed my words."

Brian nodded slowly, his gaze also drawn by the bright stars above him.

"I'll try."

**AN: So that's the end of that rather short chapter. **_**Please **_**tell me that the borders turn up? I promise to have another long one soon. I thought that I should warn everyone that I may not update as frequently anymore as exams are coming up, so things will probably be much slower from now on. Thanks to Whitespirit78, Daughterof8, Emerald Enchantress and GreenPython for their reviews!**

**Bye!**

**NeverOnEarth.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OK. That. Didn't. Work. Using your advice, Daughterof8, I shall try again. And I'm so sorry for the long wait. I had bad writers block, but it's over now. So, enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: ...Must I? Really?**

**Chapter four.**

Dan, true to his word, left very early that morning, allowing no one any time to farewell him properly. This, although leaving them slightly disappointed, did not dampen their spirits.

"I'm so glad you can come!" Jim exclaimed as Brian entered his room and opened his mouth to say something. He closed it with a loud snap. "I mean, if your parents had said that none of you could come, I would have refused to go then and there."

"How did you know about that?" Brian asked, "I haven't even told you yet!"

"Trixie," was Jim's reply, "she broke into my room to tell me about it."

"But did she tell you about-"

"How we'll have to leave a day later than expected? Yep. Dad's already changed all the accommodation and everything, although all those business people are a bit confused as to why he wants to come to New York again...he doesn't remember anything that he did while the Āphrodem was inhabiting him..."

"Is there anything that Trixie didn't tell you?"

"Oh yes. There's this little question bugging me as to why the Āphrodem just ran rather than fought when it came out of Dad. She couldn't really answer that..." Jim gave Brian a very meaningful look. Brian sighed.

"I may as well. I have been...told that I could do a bit more." Jim gave him an inquisitive look, and when Brian did not answer, he said:

"Who?"

Brian glanced at him. "No one of consequence. Now, about your question, it has a rather simple answer: an Āphrodem puts all its strength into whoever they are inhabiting, so if it is ejected from a body, it has no time to gain all that strength again. They generally just flop on the ground, but this one had enough strength to run and do nothing else."

"O-K, then. So why are you here?"

"You don't want me to be here?"

"I do!" Jim said quickly, "It's just that you don't generally turn up just to tell me that you can go somewhere and then leave. There must be _some_ other reason as to why you're here!"

"Right. Well, that's correct. It has been pointed out to me that your, ahem, 'magical training' needs to be sped up. So, I was thinking, we should go into the forest and look for some trouble."

Jim paused. "On purpose?"

"Yes."

"Great. Let's go!"

"So here we are in the wilderness..."

"Jim, be quiet."

"...Searching for the nonexistent trouble..."

"You're scaring the trouble away with your singing!"

"...Which is apparently terrified of my voice..."

"Be. Quiet."

"...And Brian is getting angry..."

"Yes, I am."

"...So I think I had better shut up."

Brian looked relieved. "Thank _God!_"

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Brian enjoying the peace and quiet, leading them aimlessly around in the trees. He could tell that Jim was starting to get worried.

"I...haven't...been here before..."

"Really?" said Brian, "I have." but a few seconds later, he grew pale. "_Oh no_..."

"What?" asked Jim nervously.

"We're in the _Labyrinth_!" He moaned, "And this," he pointed to a hole with his shoe, "is the catamount hole that Bobby fell into! It looks like another one has moved in."

"We'd better get out of here, then," Jim said darkly. "I don't want to kill it if it comes around, and we're not armed if it does. Let's-"

There was a yowl behind them.

"-Go?"

They whirled around to face the animal approaching, its yellow teeth bared. Brian raised his hand.

"Oh," said Jim, grabbing his arm, "don't kill it. It isn't its fault!"

"I can knock it out?" Brian suggested. Jim shook his head.

"No, don't do that. Then it'd take revenge on the next human he sees, and who knows who that will be."

Brian looked at him skeptically. "How can you tell?"

"You _can_ tell," Jim explained softly. "Look at its eyes, and the way it's stalking us."

Brian looked, but couldn't see any such thing. "What do we do then?" He asked. "We can't run."

"We could try."

The catamount crouched, ready to spring. "Bad idea. Hold onto me and don't let go."

"What?"

"Just...just do it!"

Brian closed his eyes. He'd never tried this before, and dearly hoped that it would work. He lifted an eyelid to see.

The catamount sprang. Jim gave a slight squeak of "Brian!" and then everything was gone, and the catamount landed on the soft grass, looking around wildly with a confused:

"Yo-owl?"

They land with a thud.

"What on earth was that?" Jim gasped, scrambling to his feet, his head spinning.

Brian was no better off.

"Ugh," he groaned, looking green, "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Don't!" said Jim worriedly, "Then I'll have to do all the navigating, and I don't know where we are!"

They were both silent for a moment, Brian on the ground and Jim against a tree. Brian held up his hand.

"I'll be fine," he said, finally looking up and grinning, "I've never tried that before."

"Never?"

"Yep."

"_Seriously?_"

"Extremely."

"And there was a _catamount _leaping on us?"

"I believe so."

Jim gave him a strange look. "I just don't understand you."

Brian leapt to his feet.

"So," he said, rubbing his hands together and looking around, "I wonder where we are."

Jim's jaw dropped.

"You don't know?"

Brian shrugged. "Not yet."

"So we're lost?"

"No," said Brian, "Because I have this."

He unfastened his wristwatch and held it out.

"Ta da!"

Jim glanced at it.

"It's a wristwatch."

Brian turned it round to face him. "So it is."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"Well, I sure do hope so!"

"You're in a really weird mood."

"Really? I didn't notice."

Jim took the watch from him and examined it. "It doesn't look very spectacular," he said blandly. Brian snatched it back.

"To the untrained eye," he said mysteriously, "that may be so. But to me," he pulled the knob on the side out and inserted it into the face of the watch, "it really is something."

Jim craned his neck over Brian's shoulder to look. The watch was looking incredibly normal, and he opened his mouth to say so, when the watch face began to change. He had to squint to read the tiny writing that appeared:

_Current location:_ it read, _Austria._

"Ah," said Brian, "we must be in the alps."

"No wonder I'm so cold!" Jim shivered, "What is that, anyway?"

"This?" asked Brian, holding up the wristwatch, "It's a teleporter. Only, that was the first time I've ever used it."

"Right...because I totally know what a teleporter is. "

"You totally do."

"So how do we get back, exactly?"

"I don't know," said Brian mildly, "We may as well wander while I try to figure it out. Don't look so shocked," he said as Jim gazed at him, "This is going to happen a lot more in the near future."

After a few hours of pointless wandering, Jim was beginning to get impatient.

"Have you figured it out yet?"

"No."

"Oh _great_. Our parents are going to be worried sick!"

"Hmmm..."

Jim gave him a very annoyed look.

"Brian? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes."

"OK, good. Does it generally snow in the Austrian alps during summer?"

"No. The mountains aren't high enough."

"Oh. Right."

They had stopped now, on a rather steep and rocky slope.

"What about landslides?"

"They don't generally happen."

"Not even small ones?"

"Not usually."

"Not even when there are precariously tipping boulders that are moving forwards for no apparent reason?"

"Look," said Brian, frustrated, looking up from the watch, "what is all this about?"

Jim pointed.

"Oh...that is not normal..."

"_Now_ you realise."

"And we're right in their path!"

"No kidding."

"Let's go."

They began to run, slipping and sliding on the loose stones, just as the boulders came crashing down the hill. They missed them by inches.

Brian looked up quickly at the top of the slope. Huge, grey lumbering figures were visible, blending in well with their surroundings. Brian's eyes narrowed.

"What are they?" Jim asked, having looked up as well.

"They're trolls!" Brian moved to the side, so as to get a better look.

"Trolls?"

"Yes, trolls. You know, like in the fairytales! The Three Billy Goats Gruff, all those types of stories!" he smiled. "Now this is some real trouble."

"Let's go back to a nicer bit of the mountain," Jim said, "You know, like the green bit we arrived on - where are you going?"

"To find some trouble," said Brian, flattening himself against the rocks and slowly making his way up. "This is a perfect opportunity."

Jim, after wringing his hands and watching for a moment, followed suit.

"When you said trouble, I didn't think that you meant this kind of trouble."

Brian put a finger to his lips. Jim frowned.

"Fine then - oh, they're turning around."

Brian pulled him to the ground as the troll, its arms hanging like clubs by its sides, shuffled towards a boulder nearby.

"They're gone!" another grunted as it approached him. "Can't see 'em anywhere!"

"They're not far," the first growled by way of speech, "Humans have puny legs. Good for toothpicks."

"No point chasin' 'em," The second said with a scowl, "They'll be too far."

"And have rocks for dinner again?" a third whined, "I need some meat!"

Brian glanced at Jim. He looked disgusted.

"I'm gonna go find 'em!" the first announced, lumbering closer to the boulder behind which they hid. He was stopped by another guttural growl.

"You ain't goin' nowhere until you've given them townsfolk at the base of the mountain a scare!"

Brian looked around, shocked, at the fourth troll. How could he have missed him? He was much larger and older than any of the others, and his skin looked stone grey. _This_ was obviously their king.

With much grunting, groaning, growling and threat making, the trolls did as they were told, and began lumbering around collecting oversized boulders to throw over the edge of their cliff. Brian could hear them getting nearer and nearer to their hiding place. He glanced at his watch. The teleporter still wasn't working. He caught Jim's eye.

"We're going to have to run," he mouthed, but before either of them could move, the boulder before them was lifted and their hiding place was revealed to the trolls.

**AN: So, I thought I might as well say that I've decided to stick to chapters about this length, as they don't take as long to write which means more frequent updates (yay!). Thanks to all my reviewers, your reviews really gave me confidence, and to those of you who haven't yet done so: please do! So if you have the time, just click the review button and think about it (hint hint). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Until next time!**

**NeverOnEarth.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Right. The borders don't seem to have come up, but using an alternative provided by NightOwl, I shall try...patiently...once more (Please, please, please work!), So I hope they come up. Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will.**

**Chapter 5.**

There was a very startled silence, on both sides. It barely took a moment, however, for the troll king to become angry.

"WHO," he thundered, "ARE YOU?"

Brian was quick to recover.

"Your majesty," he said, bowing low until his face almost touched the ground, "We are travelers who have come from the far yonder to seek out the true greatness and power of the trolls. After much research, we discovered that the best, most powerful, most amazing trolls of all lived here."

"SCIENTISTS, ARE YOU?" the king boomed, causing the other trolls to immediately form a half circle around them. Jim glanced at Brian with a look that clearly said; 'Well done. Very well done indeed,' and a half groan. "WELL, I'LL SHOW YOU WHERE YOUR RESEARCH 'AS BROUGH' YOU! BRING 'EM 'ERE!"

Jim and Brian were ushered forwards by the huge, menacing hands of the trolls towards the king. Brian had the feeling that he had said something rather offensive, as the king glowered (yet it looked more like a snarl) down at them.

"YOU CAME 'ERE TO WITNESS THE POWER O' THE TROLLS? WELL NOW YOU CAN WITNESS IT _FIRST HAND_!" The king rise a gigantic fist, ready to crush them on the spot. Brian was at quite a loss as to what to say. He was surprised when Jim held up his hands at the last moment.

"Wait, your majesty! Please stop!"

And to Brian's absolute puzzlement, the king stopped, though he looked utterly furious with himself.

"Wha' d' you want?"

Jim glanced at Brian, who tried to nod encouragingly, before he spoke.

"We are no scientists," he began, but the king cut him off with a snort.

"'Course you are!" he rumbled, "All o' those who come from the far yonder are scientists!"

"Ah," said Jim, "But you see, we are not from the far yonder, but the far _far_ yonder. All of us far far yonderers call ourselves _far_ yonderers because saying far _far_ yonder is so much harder than saying _far_ yonder. We are all so glad, though, that we are not from the far far _far_ yonder over far yonder by the far far of far yonder past the furthest of yonderers!"

He could see that the king would take a while to process all this information, and so he continued quickly.

"We far far yonderers have always marveled at the magnificence of trolls from afar, but what I marvel at most of all, O greatest of kings, is the fact that a troll who speaks English resides in a German speaking country! Why is that so?"

"Unnh..." said the troll, in the traditional way of the trolls when they are about to begin a tale, "I was born in another country, but one o' them far yonderers took me away an' put me someplace else. I killed 'im an' moved 'ere. I've now got a city, an' it thrives below the stone."

"A city..." Brian repeated weakly, looking down. He could suddenly hear them, their grinding voices, the clink of metal, even the roars of a fight. He gulped as the king looked down.

"You are no different. GUARDS! KILL THEM!"

From over the slope came a swarm of trolls in random, unorganized ranks, howling and yelling as they approached. Brian crossed his fingers in front of him and pulled the knob on the side of his watch out. There was a metallic clink. He sighed.

The troll guards formed a circle around them. The king began to glower again.

"_THESE_," he yelled, "ARE SCIENTISTS IN DISGUISE!"

Brian patted Jim on the shoulder.

"Nice try," he said.

"KILL THEM!"

"Goodbye then, Jim."

"What?"

Brian waved to the troll king. "See you!" he said cheerily. The troll king frowned.

Then Brian grabbed Jim's hand and twisted the knob in the face of his watch. Both of them disappeared in an instant. The troll king stared at the place they had vanished.

"FIND THEM!" he shrieked, and the trolls, with much grumbling, muttering and growling, did as he bid.

-O.o.O-

Jim landed with a crack on the hard ground. Then he looked up, and his eyes widened.

_Oh no_.

He turned to talk to Brian, but Brian was not there. It was hard to refrain himself from panicking.

Without Brian, he was pretty much nothing. Brian had all the knowledge, the power...just everything that came in useful. Jim, however, had the conspicuous hair, the temper, the uncontrollable powers...everything that came in _useless_. He just felt even more useless now, and his location did not help matters at all.

After he managed to calm his panic attack, Jim began to take note of his surroundings. Since when had that ten foot fence been there? Since when had that automatic gate come into place? Where were most of the paddocks and fields? And why was there a huge factory behind the house?

It didn't take long for Jim's inquisitive side to get the better of him. Feeling rather glad that Brian had taught him the spell to detect enemy presence (it showed nothing in the house, only very far back in the factory), he cautiously made his way to the gate. It seemed, when he reached it, impossibly high, but his instincts from five years ago kicked in and he took many large steps back. Without a second thought, Jim ran straight at the gate and threw himself at it. Seconds later, he was perched precariously on top, swaying.

Brian had warned him against doing that. He had seemed so worried when Jim had recounted the tale to him, and had told him sternly never to do it again. Jim, however, barely gave that conversation a thought. He leapt down from the gate, ran forwards to the front door, looked around cautiously, and darted inside.

He was halfway down the hall when the full stupidity of his actions hit him. He froze, silently battling with himself.

"Go on!" a voice in his head seemed to be saying, "There's something here! Go on!"

"Leave," a more reasonable voice argued, "It's dangerous, you should know that better than anyone. _Leave!_"

But to Jim, the smaller voice seemed to win. He guessed all those mysteries with Trixie had addled his brain. He gave a small smile, but it quickly died as he moved on. He passed door after door without a second glance, but there was one that he stopped and stared at for a very long time. He eventually entered.

It hadn't changed at all. Every crease on the bed, every position of the furniture. It was unnerving. Just looking at the place brought chills to his spine. All the bad memories. All the unhappy days. They all came flooding back. Not a speck of dust was out of place. It all looked like it had been frozen in time. _Except_ for one thing…

Jim crossed to the tiny stool in the corner of the room. On top of it lay a document, perfect, crease free, just like it had materialised out of thin air.

_ASOT_ it read in large, bold letters. _The Āphrodem Search Organisation of Time._

Āphrodem. So this was where they were. This was their base, and _he_ was their master. But what they were searching for, and why, was an utter mystery to Jim.

He stooped to pick up the document, meaning to show Brian, should he ever see him again, but as he straightened up, he heard the floorboard creak just behind him.

And his whole body stiffened.

-O.o.O-

He crossed to the computer, ready for the test.

"Read," he commanded sharply after placing his Finger on the screen. There was silence for a moment, then:

"_Beeep!_"

He glanced up at the large screen, where a picture was slowly forming. He turned to the watching Āphrodem.

"You see!" he exclaimed, "I have developed a technology that can read the magical signature of a person without them being seen and without them having to use magic! Now, behold! I can search the entire state of New York in detail for those with a magical signature!"

He crossed to the big screen where a couple of red dots flashed on different parts of the map.

"Now let me see..." he said, "One in Sleepyside, one in New York and two in - but what's this?" he peered upwards. "Zoom in," he commanded, "There!"

He crossed back over to the computer and placed his finger, once again, on the screen.

"Who is that?" he asked, sending a mental spike at one of the red dots.

"_Beep_," went the computer, "_Beep Beeeep_."

"A higher?" He questioned, incredulous, "They still exist? I had no idea..." he thought for a moment. "And the other one?"

The computer sent out a frenzied bunch of beeps.

"He is time..." He suddenly swept from the room, the Āphrodem following in his wake.

"Got you."

**AN: So that's the end of that. Please, **_**please**_**, **_**PLEASE**_**, **_**PLEASE**_** review as I have discovered that the more reviews I get, the faster I write (and I thought that was just a myth!). Seriously, you will never know how much I need them, and I mean need. To those of you who did review, you forever have my praise, and again to those of you who didn't, I used to be one of those people who read and didn't review, and now I know how sad it can make people :(. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and constructive criticism is welcome!**

**So long...**

**NeverOnEarth.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: YESSSSSSSSSSS! The barriers have been defeated and shall now work for me! Thanks to everyone who helped me with that problem - Daughterof8, NightOwl, I'm talking to you! Anyway, it has been pointed out to me that I should use a little less of conversation between characters and a little more explanatory paragraphs, if that makes sense. I'm going to try that in this chapter, and need to also add that I will not USUALLY update on weekends - Australian time, that is - so expect more from me on weekdays. That's all for now! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own... Just thinking about it makes me sad :(.**

**Chapter 6.**

Brian's landing was almost pleasant. He didn't land so hard as he had on the alps, and he kept himself from being - and even looking - sick. To make matters even better, he had landed in a place that he knew.

New York.

His happiness was short lived, however, when the truth finally came crashing down upon him: Jim was nowhere to be found.

Brian has absolutely no idea where he was. Jim could be in China for all he knew! Or Norway! Even on the other side of the continent! What would he say to Mr. Wheeler? "I'm sorry, but I lost your son somewhere in the world. Do you think we should check the Baltic States of Europe first?"

He sat on the edge of the pavement for a while, pondering this. The more he thought about it, the worse the situation seemed to become.

Jim could be, for all he knew, in the hands of the enemy! With the very person who was trying to kill him! He could have landed in the ocean, or some totally isolated out-there kind of place, or in a town where there were magical creatures waiting for some innocent person to wander up so they could do...something. The very thought sent shivers down his spine.

And then there came the guilt. The horrible, gut-wrenching guilt.

Why hadn't he remembered? Why hadn't he tried to remember? The instruction booklet had said: _'In case of a single beep, meaning that the watch shall send the user at the time to a place beyond their control - in case of two users, locations shall be different, see page 8 - one should re-insert the knob into the side hole and adjust the time to one hour previously. Then insert the knob back into the face hole and turn three times anti-clockwise. The watch should once more be at the control of the user.'_

Such simple instructions. Such vital words. Brian even recalled 'WARNING' written in large red letters at the top of the page. But had he remembered? Of course not.

The guilt was now overwhelming. Jim was probably dead, or he would be sooner or later. And Brian was just sitting here, utterly hopeless, unable to do anything. Not even trace him. He finally came to his senses when someone flicked a coin at him, thinking that he was homeless. Brian blinked.

What was he doing? What was the point of sitting here, looking like a homeless person when Jim might be in danger? He leapt to his feet. If he was lucky, Jim might even be in New York, nothing but a few blocks away! He slipped the coin into his pocket, trying, at least, to be cheerful. Thank goodness he'd always been adequate at geography.

-O.o.O-

He stalked out of the factory and towards the house, glancing at the road as he did so.

Whoever it was couldn't have climbed over the fence. It was _ten feet high_, and for a reason as well! But the gate...well, that was an option...

Time...such a strange prospect of meeting him - or it - at last. According to the signals heading his way from an Āphrodem wired up to the computer, their target had not changed his position. This would be easier than he had thought.

"You shall all stay behind me," he ordered the Āphrodem around him. "I shall not do with interference. There shall be no death just yet. This child has evaded me too long for my liking...I shall question him first."

His pace quickened as the signals continued to flow through.

_'He is getting closer,'_ they read, _'He shall soon discover...'_

He entered the house and swept straight down the corridor until he reached the last door. There was a split second when he looked inside and was met by the hard gaze of another, then the boy and his companion disappeared, leaving him with nothing but a mind reading. But that was all he needed.

"Jim Frayne..." he murmured, still hovering in the doorway of the room, "I remember you clearly. But my next question for you...how did you wipe your name from my mind, leaving nothing else but your own memory of doing so..." he glanced up at the Āphrodem, silent and waiting. "Retrieve those," he snapped, gesturing at the two papers on the floor, "I will not have them lying around."

But when they were handed to him, he found them to be blank.

And the real document had gone.

-O.o.O-

Brian had always known that he was not one to give up, but it was growing into evening, and there was no sign of Jim. He had the horrible feeling that Jim was not in America at all, and he had always trusted his instincts.

After hours of walking, he finally collapsed onto a bench. This was an impossible task. Searching the world for a single person was almost unthinkable! But then again, Brian had been taught to do unthinkable things...

It was with a heavy heart that he stood up again, and began to plod towards the park. That was one of the only places that he hadn't searched, and in the steadily dimming light, he could see a few late stragglers. Now, if he could only speak to one of them...

"Sorry to bother you," he said to the first person he came across, "But have you seen a red-headed boy around here?"

The man furrowed his brow.

"Sorry, lad," he said, "Can't say that I have."

Brian felt his spirits fall. He was being stupid, believing that Jim was here in New York. His watch obviously hadn't sent them both to the same place. It didn't, according to the booklet, work that way. He muttered his thanks and was about to turn away when the man stopped him.

"Hang on a moment," he said suddenly, "This boy...would he be about… fourteen?"

"Ermmm..." said Brian, knowing that Jim often could look to be a year younger than he truly was, "Yes, he would."

"On his own?"

"I hope so," Brian said quickly.

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, then. The boy that I saw was being dragged along by an older man. Definitely wasn't on his own."

"Do you know where they went?" asked Brian anxiously. The man pointed at a large office building just behind him.

"There," was the reply, "They entered just a few minutes ago."

But Brian was already hurrying off.

"Thanks!" he called over his shoulder, and the man responded with a wave. It was with bated breath that Brian waited on the footpath for the traffic to pass. He hadn't paused to think that the boy hadn't been Jim at all, but after all, how many redheads could there be in this world? Brian didn't want to take any chances. If it was Jim...well, he would be extremely relieved. If not...he may as well start searching in Majorca.

'Helpful' obviously wasn't in the receptionist's dictionary. She was more than happy to make you stand there waiting for her to get off the phone while the conversation dragged on and on and _on_...

"What do you want?"

Brian startled himself out of his stupor and stared at her for a second. She glared back.

"Hi," he said finally, "I was wondering if you'd seen a red-haired boy and a man enter earlier?"

She tilted her head to the side for a moment. "Maybe."

"Great," he said slowly, "Do you think you can tell me where they might be?"

"I think so," she said cooly. Brian groaned, and inconspicuously moved his hand under the desk. There were a few seconds of silence. "Level three, room three hundred and ten."

"Thank you."

And then Brian moved to the stairs.

-O.o.O-

"Do you have any _idea_ how stupid that was?"

Jim lowered his eyes to the floor as the older man turned around to look at him.

"There were tracking alarms going off left right and center, I look at the screen and _where do I find you_?"

Jim looked up. "You were following me, sir?"

"Of course I was? Do you think I am stupid? I met Brian mere hours after he discovered who you were! I can't say that I was surprised, considering who your parents were, but you can imagine my _shock_ when I discovered that you'd been at the mercy of the man who's been trying to kill you as soon as he discovered your existence! Naturally, Brian and I tracked you! Did he never tell you?"

"No..." said Jim slowly, "He's never mentioned it..."

The man's gaze did not soften. "Imagine my horror at finding you at the very place we told you never to return to! Your erasing his memory is one thing, but if he saw you - and I fear the worst - then he shall remember your name and that shall make matters all the more simple for him!"

Jim looked back down at his knees, muttering something indistinguishable.

"If I was your father," the man continued sternly, "then you would be grounded for weeks on end! But as he does not know how serious this situation is..." his eyes flashed. "And to think, you entered that house at your own free will - don't deny it! I saw the whole thing!"

Jim opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a loud bang as the door flew open. To his utter surprise, Brian stalked in, looking relieved as soon as he saw him.

"Well, Mr. Rainsford, I must congratulate you on this one. Nice new office, by the way."

Mr. Rainsford gave a small smile.

"I trust you would have come earlier had you known where I was positioned?"

"Indeed." Brian crossed the room to stand beside Jim. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," said Jim lightly, trying to avoid Mr. Rainsford's hard gaze.

"I'm extremely surprised that I found you in one piece," the older man snapped, "considering your position!"

Brian looked up sharply. "Why? Where was he?"

Mr. Rainsford sent Jim another disapproving look. "I think we ought to discuss this alone." he strode over to another door on the far end of the room. "Wait in there, James. My punishment for you: sit still and be quiet."

-O.o.O-

He could hear them discussing everything in hushed voices.

How was he meant to have known? All that Brian had ever told him about that particular man was: '"He's dangerous! Follow my instructions, erase his memory and then avoid him and all things to do with him for the rest of your life!"'

Of course, Jim hadn't really taken him seriously. That man had given him bad memories, and to him, it seemed that Brian had just wanted him to forget them. But that was the man who was trying to kill him to destroy the earth?

"HE DID _WHAT_?"

Brian's exclamation caused Jim to rest his head in his hands. This was going to be a long night.

**AN: That's the end of another chapter! Thank to all my reviewers, and I just need to add: ElfOfFarYonder and Troll Scientist, those are awesome names. And in answer to your question, Troll Scientist, I plan to write a prequel after finishing this story outlining the entire Brian finding out about Jim's magical abilities thing as well as other things that may need to be cleared up. If all goes well, then I shall (hopefully) write a sequel to this story. Anyway, reviews are much appreciated!**

**Bye for now!**

**NeverOnEarth.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So sorry about the long wait. My life has never been so busy as now...I seem to recall writing 'character death' in chapter two...just ignore that statement. Otherwise...**

**Disclaimer: Love to own it, but I don't...or maybe we'll see..**

**Chapter 7.**

Mr. Rainsford just gazed at him with solemn eyes. Brian was sure that his outburst had carried to the other room, but he didn't really care.

"He did it willingly?"

Mr. Rainsford continued to look at him. "I'm afraid so."

Brian stared at him. "So he just jumped straight into enemy territory, on purpose, fully aware of who was there? Of what was there?"

"According to the tracking records," said the older man, pulling from one of his many drawers a single device, "that is the case." he raised an eyebrow at Brian, who nodded. A second later, they were both staring at a 3D gridded model of a setting. A single figure stood before a gate, quite a way back. And then, without warning, the figure ran straight at the gate and leapt over it, clearing it by at least two inches. Brian frowned.

"How high was that thing?"

Mr. Rainsford glanced at him. "The gate? Higher than the height of the Olympic high-jump world record."

Brian looked back at the model. "Ah," he said, "High indeed."

"That would be his elvish instincts kicking in," Mr. Rainsford continued, "His mother would be proud."

"For jumping to almost certain death?" Brian gave the man a very strange look. "I find that hard to believe."

They both watched the flickering figure as it moved into the house. Brian was not at all bothered by the fact that it had no definite shape, and that it sometimes had no shape at all. He was used to it..._now_, at least.

"It's amazing that they didn't find him," Brian said to break the silence. Mr. Rainsford continued to stare at the model.

"But they did," he murmured, "_He_ did. Just a few seconds before we left, he appeared at the door with about three Āphrodem. Jim didn't see them. He doesn't know, and I don't plan on him finding out." he glanced quickly at the door.

"But how did he _know_?" Brian asked, "How did he _know_ where you were?"

Mr. Rainsford was quiet for a moment. "I can't deny that I wasn't at the house before Jim turned up. I'd decided that it's time to make a move, and so I was doing a little bit of spy work. He has a thing that he calls 'The Computer', and has developed a technology that can track down every magical signature within reach. He knows where we all are, and who we all are, at this very moment. But of course, him being who he is, that is not enough, and he is still eager to control time. He will stop at nothing to get at it."

Mr. Rainsford got up from behind the desk and put his hands on Brian's shoulders. "I do not mean to ask too much of you, but time itself, in both respects, is running out. If you don't act soon, then all shall end, and he will die."

Brian stood up. "You cannot ask too much of me, sir," he said, "For there is nothing that I wouldn't do for one of the higher." Mr. Rainsford smiled.

"I do not doubt that," he said evenly, "though there is one last thing that I must ask of you. Do not tell Jim of his true identity just yet. You must train him for battle. I sorely hoped that it would not come to this, but there is no other way. The enemy almost has the upper hand now that he saw Jim. It won't be long before he strikes."

"Battle?" repeated Brian dazedly, "But isn't that illogical? He doesn't know who he is! And if he doesn't know that, then he can't learn much!"

"I'm sorry," Mr. Rainsford said softly. "But it's the only way. Time has already been disturbed. Someone tampered with that watch of yours, or it tampered with itself. You landed in New York about five hours before Jim turned up. He felt the time shift, and it has weakened him greatly. Try not to use it again."

Brian nodded numbly, and he and Mr. Rainsford continued to talk in quiet voices as they drew nearer to the door.

-O.o.O-

Brian was surprised to see Imtaris upon entering the second room. The elf was sitting on the couch that Jim had only recently been occupying, staring cooly at them with his large amber eyes. Mr. Rainsford hardly seemed perturbed. Brian, however, had trouble hiding his shock.

"I trust Jim is asleep, then," was the first thing that came to his mind. Imtaris cocked his head to the side.

"If you wish to take it that way," he said.

Mr. Rainsford smiled slightly in a knowing, superior sort of way. Brian nodded his understanding.

"Is there any particular reason why you're here, then?" he asked. Imtaris' slanted gaze surveyed him for a moment.

"Isn't there always?"

The three of them waited in silence for a moment as Imtaris gazed absently at the slowly darkening sky outside. Mr. Rainsford seated himself in the armchair opposite him and placed his fingertips together in a meditative manner.

"I wish to speak to you Brian," Imtaris finally answered, and he snapped his head around to look at Mr. Rainsford. "Alone."

The older man nodded, rose, and returned to the other room, closing the door behind him. Imtaris watched it for a moment.

"Walk with me?" he asked, making his way towards the exit.

Brian glanced at the closed door concealing Mr. Rainsford. "I don't see why not."

Imtaris led the way down the corridor, his long silver-blonde hair whipping as he strode around corners. Brian couldn't help but smile as they passed the rude receptionist, and left her gaping after them. The two of them began to attract a lot of attention, and while Brian sort-of enjoyed the looks they were receiving from girls as they passed, he was glad when they stopped in a quiet, secluded area of the park.

"Now what did you need to talk to me about?" Brian asked as Imtaris settled himself on a tree branch. After a moment's hesitation, he hoisted himself up as well. The elf began with his usual silence.

"I'm taking a risk, being out like this at such a time. We must be quick." He glanced at the office building, and Brian thought that he could almost see Mr. Rainsford in one of the windows.

"I understand," Imtaris began again, "That you have been asked to postpone the day on which you tell Jim of his true identity?" Brian nodded. "Then I must warn you against any such thing."

"Warn me..._against_ it?"

Imtaris, without taking his eyes off the building, showed no sign that he had heard him, and continued to speak. "You said so yourself that training him for battle was illogical, lest he know who he really is. I must agree with you."

"But Mr. Rainsford," Brian interrupted, "He's one of the higher! To disagree with him...that would be..."

"Brian," Imtaris turned on the tree branch to face him, "listen to reason! The Tēgnår need know nothing! If he is not told soon, then all worlds shall be destroyed!"

Brian looked distractedly back up at the building. "We must hurry, he shall wake soon." but Imtaris grabbed his arm with long slender fingers.

"Do not try to change the subject! Every universe has time. Every world relies on it in different ways, and it just so happens that _this was the world chosen to house the source_. Without time, all would be dead. Nothing would exist. If time is killed at the hands of another, everything shall unravel and fail, and because Jim's father died before he could tell Jim of his true identity, the one which so much relies on does not know - and so far cannot know - how to defend himself!"

"But what if he doesn't die at the hands of another? What if he dies, but because of himself? Surely nothing could fail then?" Brian almost seemed to be pleading with him, as if wishing none of it to be true. Imtaris looked him slowly up and down.

"Then there would be a great disturbance," he said evenly, "Time would suspend itself, and nothing would move, or could move, at all until the streams of time are rearranged. Time cannot truly kill itself, but everything else can. Until time once again reaches his dying point, all shall be frozen. But you know this, do you not? You know the rest?"

"Indeed," said Brian slowly, "yet I feel the need to recap my facts."

Imtaris gave him a very long, stern look. "He is dying," he said finally, simply, "The memories that should have been contained and shared between each generation are rushing into him. It is too much information to bear. If he is not rid of it soon, he shall die. Natural causes, as you know, can kill him. That would bring the end of all things in existence."

Brian was silent for a while. "Dying?" he echoed, "But it doesn't seem like it...he is showing no sign...is there no way to stop it?"

"The information?" Imtaris turned his eyes rather than his head to look at him. "No."

Both of them sat there, perched on the tree branch, waiting for the other to speak. Brian was feeling quite mute to the world. Jim dying seemed like such an inconceivable thing...after who he was...the _role_ he had to play...

"Do you understand, now?" Imtaris said softly. "Do you understand why he has to know? Mr. Rainsford is a kind and honest man, yet his immortality has caused him to become ignorant of the less obvious details."

Brian nodded, now convinced that the elf was in the right. "I'll do it."

And Imtaris smiled.

-O.o.O-

Brian was quite glad of the lift that Mr. Rainsford had offered them. Jim, however, seemed less pleased. Time and time again he complained about how ridiculous Brian's watch was, and, more importantly, Brian's idea.

"Who on earth," he had began to say, "would purposely go running around looking for trouble using a watch that they don't even know how to work?!"

Brian turned in his seat to speak with him. "You were quite happy to come with me!" he argued, "I seem to recall you saying something along the lines of 'great' when I proposed my plan."

Jim scowled. "Yes, well, I didn't agree to the fact that you'd send me off to Albany of all places! How was I meant to know that my stepfather was still there? And you never told me that he was 'The Great Enemy' or whatever you like to call him. I seem to remember you saying nothing but 'I'd advise you to stay out of his way'!"

"I was under the impression that you wanted to stay away from him!" Brian retorted. Jim rolled his eyes.

"I did!" he exclaimed, "I do! The only problem is that you sent me there, so I thought that you wanted me to go and look!"

"For the last time!" Brian said angrily, "My _watch_ sent you there, not _me_! I had no control over where either of us were going to end up!"

Jim opened his mouth to argue back, but Mr. Rainsford cut him off.

"I believe that I have something more important than that at the moment." Both boys stared at the back of his head, but then he passed a newspaper back to them. Brian opened it at the headline.

"The Sleepyside Sun?" he asked, "Why-?" but then he stopped dead.

"Oh," he said darkly, "Oh. _Oh_._ OH_."

**AN: So there's that. I thought that I may as well say that I'll be updating weekly now, rather than at uncertain times, as I've sort of worked myself into a pattern. Thank you so much to all my reviewers, you're great, and if you haven't done so yet, please review!**

**That's all from me!**

**NeverOnEarth.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry about the long wait! For some reason, all my documents with this story on them vanished, so then I was running around trying to find and replace them, then they disappeared again, so I had to get them back again...then I was sick, had MAJOR writers block...this has just been a bit of an off week for me...by the way, this is going to be a REALLY short chapter. Like, really really short. By my standards, this is an absolutely tiny piece of writing. Well, pretty much by everyones standards this is a tiny piece of writing! But please bear with me. Better have something than nothing at all!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, any place, anything...I do own the Āphrodem and Imtaris though...well, Imtaris I technically own...not saying any more.**

**Chapter eight.**

Jim leaned over to look at the heading. His eyes widened and he and Brian exchanged shocked glances. Holding it up, Brian read the passage from the newspaper aloud.

"_'FRAYNE HEIR AND BANKER'S SON STILL MISSING._

_After a week of searching, police search and rescue parties are no closer to finding the two missing boys who vanished without a trace last Thursday. James Winthrop Frayne II and Brian Belden of Sleepyside left their places of residence early on Thursday morning and then did not return. They were able to be tracked as far as a catamount den where it appears that they disappeared in to thin air._

_Fifteen year old James Winthrop Frayne II is the sole heir to the Frayne fortune, left to him by James Winthrop Frayne I, his deceased great uncle. He was recently adopted by Matthew Wheeler after fleeing from his stepfather._

_Sixteen year old Brian Belden is the son of the well respected banker Peter Belden, and is known to a very close friend of James._

_Sergeant Molinson, the sergeant at Sleepyside police headquarters, says that their disappearance may have more to it than meets the eye._

_"The cause of the boys' disappearance is currently unknown," Sergeant Molinson told us. "Officers and detectives are still searching for clues."_

_The boys' disappearance is causing much worry and concern amongst family members and friends, and it is hoped that the children shall be located soon._'"

The car was silent as he read these last few words.

"A _week_?" said Jim finally, incredulously, "We've been gone for a _week_?"

Mr. Rainsford answered him without turning around. "The watch you used, Brian, malfunctioned, and so, naturally, the time-traveling gear began to work again, causing you to be shot into the future. Lucky it was only a week. A year would be truly worrying."

Jim sniffed. "Oh yes," he said, "Our families are obviously worried sick! What are we going to tell them? 'Lucky it was only a week'! I say that luck has totally missed us! And our trip to New York!" here he pulled a face, "We shall probably be forbidden to go now! Luck _indeed_!"

Mr. Rainsford glanced at him in the rearview mirror. "Yes, luck indeed. Imagine the explaining you'd have to do if you disappeared for a year!" he looked sternly at them. "As it is, there is a lot you _will_ have to explain."

Brian suddenly sat up from where he had slumped over in his seat. "No there isn't!" he said breathlessly.

"Easy for you to say," Jim grumbled, "Your parents never get angry!" but Brian ignored him.

"Moms has that stuff she uses as magic!" He continued excitedly, as though Jim had not interrupted, "She can use it to - well, it isn't really magic, she can barely do anything with it," he looked hopefully at Mr. Rainsford and asked, "Herrogātion powder?"

Mr. Rainsford nodded. "That would do the job well enough. It can alter memories, at least. You explain to your mother and together you can deal with the Bob-Whites. I," he paused a moment, "shall go with Jim."

Jim did not comment on this, but wrinkled his forehead into a frown. "Herrogātion powder?" he said blankly, "Is it just me, or do I know nothing about the magical world? What on earth is that?"

Brian turned again to face him. "I hate it when this happens. I forget to tell you so much." Jim nodded his agreement, "Well, Herrogātion powder is a substitute for magic when there are children born from magical families involved. Moms, for example. You know about her family history, and so her family has been in possession of this powder for centuries. Of course, they're only really meant to use it in emergencies, but this is certainly an emergency! Our trip to New York is at stake here!"

Mr. Rainsford looked at him drily. "What about your reputation? One trip to New York is quite enough, I think!"

"Well," Jim piped in almost immediately, "I didn't really get to see anything. I was being dragged along and into an office building, and very quickly mind you! There was no time for sightseeing!" He stopped himself abruptly, "Although, I do seem to have a very vivid memory of the park...and a tree..."

Mr. Rainsford and Brian exchanged quick look. Brian out of shock, Mr. Rainsford out of similar shock mixed with an accusatory glare. Brian cleared his throat.

"Ah, well, you see, Jim, I didn't get to see much either since I was running around the city looking for you!" he grinned. "Everything was pretty much a blur! I do have a memory of the park as well, though, and a clear one at that!"

Mr. Rainsford immediately started sending him warning glances. Brian made sure to put up his mental shields. Jim's frown had returned.

"Hrmm..." he said, "I seem to remember talking to you, Brian, but...I was asleep at the only time that could've happened! I must have been dreaming." Yet he kept on frowning.

"Yes," breathed Mr. Rainsford, relieved, "Yes, that is the only logical explanation."

Brian jumped at his chance to follow Imtaris' orders. "Oh, is it _really_?"

Mr. Rainsford scowled deeply at him. Jim was silent for a moment, then:

"Brian," he asked tentatively, "What are the Tēgnår?"

Mr. Rainsford's knuckles went white.

"And Brian," Jim continued, "who is Imtaris?"

Mr. Rainsford fainted.

**AN: Oh, woe is me for writing something so small and insignificant! I'm so sorry about the length (ARGHHHH! Only 3 pages!), but I'm still having writers block, so of I don't post this now you'll get nothing for yonks! Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**Cya!**

**NeverOnEarth.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: OK, I am soooooo sorry about the long wait. First of all, I had writers block and second, I had exams this week so my time was taken up by studying...please forgive me! This chapter may still be a little short due to my half writers block...but anyway, at least it's here! ...Right?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own...the usual...**

**Chapter nine.**

Brian immediately threw himself sideways onto the drivers seat and grabbed the wheel before they could run off the road. Jim had gone very rigid.

"What did I just do?" he asked tentatively as the car came under control. To his utter surprise, Brian chuckled.

"You said exactly," he pushed Mr. Rainsford's foot off the accelerator and onto the brake, causing the car to come to an abrupt halt in a side ditch and send them all flying forwards. There was silence as they regained their breath, then Brian turned around to grin at him. "What he didn't want to hear."

Jim stared at him as Brian righted himself and stepped out of the car. Then he followed suit. "And that's supposed to be funny?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, no." then Brian started laughing. "Yes. And about Mr. Rainsford..." Brian opened the older man's door. "A little help here?"

Together, they lifted Mr. Rainsford out of the car and set him on the grass. Brian immediately checked his pulse, instantly becoming serious and more like his usual self. However, when he finally sat back on his heels, the old, unusual smile was playing on his face again.

"No major injuries or lasting effects," he reported, "Doesn't _seem_ like he's going to have a heart attack or anything. He should wake up in a few minutes." Then he turned to face Jim, grinning from ear to ear. "That was absolutely brilliant."

"What?" said Jim, taken aback. "Making someone faint while driving a car?"

Brian laughed. "Of course not! That was horrible. Truly terrifying, actually, driving a car while lying down. Couldn't see a thing. No!" he pointed dramatically at Jim. "You have given me the perfect reason to tell and teach you everything. Absolutely everything."

Jim shook his head slightly, but he was smiling. "You've gone utterly mental!"

"Have I?" Brian asked vaguely, "I don't think so. I am just ecstatic that we have managed to outwit and shock a Tēgnår!"

"A Tēgnår?"

Brian flashed him another devilish grin. Mr. Rainsford stirred on the ground.

"Just remember to keep your mental shields up, won't you, Jim?"

Jim nodded slightly, and Brian turned to the man on the ground. There was a minute of silence, then Mr. Rainsford groaned and his eyes flickered open. He gazed unseeingly at the sky for a moment, then asked:

"Where am I?"

"In a ditch," Jim answered nonchalantly, "on the side of a road."

"Ha ha," Mr. Rainsford propped himself up on his elbows and looked warily around. "I mean, literally, where exactly are we?"

This caused all three of them to gaze at their surroundings. Jim frowned.

"Hang on," he said, "We're at the foot of the driveway at Ten Acres."

Mr. Rainsford brightened up at this. "Ah!" he said, "Well, that makes things a whole lot easier. It's sunrise now, so we have a few hours before we all need to show up. For now, we may as well start planning."

"I thought that we'd already established the plan," Jim interjected. "You and I go waltzing up to my house, you do some wiz-bang stuff and make everyone forget about everything, Brian goes to his mother and asks for that powder and he distributes it amongst everyone else that we know, everyone forgets that we ever went missing and _voila_! The whole ordeal is fixed!"

" If only it were that easy," Brian groaned, "but I only just realised, and I'm sure that Mr. Rainsford did too, that there are loads of people who read the Sleepyside Sun. We'd have to track them all down. So-"

"So that's why," Mr. Rainsford interrupted, pushing himself up from the ground with more vigor than Jim thought he possessed, "I thought we might need to use this."

From his coat he produced a small, stick like object. It looked almost like a spanner, except the two prongs upon the handle seemed to be supporting a force field, and in the force field was a small, slowly revolving sphere. Brian's eyes immediately became very large and round.

"Is that-?" he asked incredulously.

Mr. Rainsford smiled. "Yes, it is."

Brian reached out, but stopped himself just in time. "I'm sorry. May I?" Mr. Rainsford held it out to him, and Brian took it and handled it as though it were made of glass, examining it in wonder the whole time. Jim made an annoyed sound from behind him.

"Would someone mind telling what the hell that thing is? You could use it as a slingshot, I suppose..."

"Oh, no," Brian interrupted softly, "This is extremely powerful. Use it as a slingshot and you'd kill the whole earth. Only the Tēgnår possess these."

Jim frowned. "And since I don't know what they are, I won't understand about this, will I?"

"Nope." But the quick glance Brian sent his way told him that he would learn more about it later.

"Anyway," Mr. Rainsford stepped forward and took it from Brian's grasp, "I plan to use this to be able cover the whole world with the power I need so that anyone who heard or saw or knows anything about your disappearance will forget. I'm just lacking one thing." He turned to look at Brian. "And you need to go and get it."

-O.o.O-

Brian strode quickly up the drive to Crabapple Farm, almost sure that everyone would be asleep at this hour. It was barely sunrise, after all.

Upon leaving Jim and Mr. Rainsford, Brian had made sure to secure a connection between his and Jim's minds should Mr. Rainsford attempt to enter the latter's mind in order to make him forget all he had remembered and said. So far, the older man had attempted no such thing.

Upon entering the kitchen, Brian had made a beeline for the pantry. He stopped short, however, when a voice from the kitchen counter said softly:

"_Care to explain where you've been_?"

He whirled around to face his mother, who was leaning casually against the fruit bowl, but wearing a very stern look. Brian tried to smile, but found it very hard.

"Uh, hi Moms! Just getting some...early breakfast."

His mother continued to stare seriously at him. His smile faded.

"Right," he said, "sorry. It was my watch. I accidentally shot Jim and I a week into the future. Well, that was a week ago now, wasn't it? Anyway, we ended up now. Sort of. So...forget it. I just came in here to get some of your powder so Mr. Rainsford can fix this whole ordeal up and no-one need remember anything." He looked hopefully at his mother, who continued to stare him down for a moment before saying:

"I'll go and get it."

Then she disappeared.

It was all Brian could do to stop himself from breaking into a grin and start laughing. His mother emerged again with a box in her hand, smiling wryly.

"You know," she said, "I really ought to make you go back over the instructions that go with that cursed mechanism. I've never been so worried in my life!" she was suddenly stern again. "We were all practically in hysterics! And when they tracked you to that catamount den, well..." Her eyes welled up with tears, and Brian pulled her into a tight, comforting embrace. She sniffed into his shoulder for a few minutes before pulling herself back and regaining herself. "So how are you going to repair all this damage? And what's all this about Mr. Rainsford? What are you going to use?"

Brian smiled. "I'll have to tell you later," he said, trying to tug the box from her grip, but she wouldn't let go.

"Oh, no you don't," she said, jerking it sharply out of his reach. "You can tell me on the way there. I'm coming with you."

She was obviously leaving no room for argument, and so they set off together, Brian briefly filling her in on what had happened. By the time he had finished, they were almost at Ten Acres.

"I'm going to make you read those instructions after this," she sighed exasperatedly, "I don't want this to happen again." She trailed off as they rounded a corner and were met by Mr. Rainsford and Jim, the latter of whom looked relieved.

"Never," Jim growled quietly into Brian's ear as he came to stand beside him, "leave me alone with him again. He spent half the time chastising me about how stupid I was, and then the other half trying to get into my head. I swear, if you hadn't been there..."

His voice dwindled away as Mr. Rainsford and Mrs Belden greeted each other, and though Brian knew that they had only met once or twice, they were speaking as though they'd known each other for years. Then they started discussing their plans, and left Brian and Jim standing to the side, seemingly forgotten.

"You know, Brian," Jim said quietly from his side, "I never thought of your mother as much of a plotter. Yet here she is, planning to make people forget about insignificant incident."

Brian nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement. "Insignificant to us, maybe, but to others, this could change the whole world. What would you think if one day the police were on a frantic search for two missing boys and then the next, the whole affair was just ignored and said two boys just turn up?"

"I'd think something was up."

"_Exactly_. There could be people on the other side of the world who know about this! And if we erase the memory of our disappearance from everyone currently here, then there will be others who may return and start confusing everyone with some 'insane' story about us going missing, and that will most likely re-awaken the old memories. Do you get me?"

"So..." Jim frowned slightly, "they're not plotting, they're planning to save the whole world from confusion?"

Brian smiled. "Yes," he said, "and no."

"Is it that hard just to give me a straight answer?"

Brian leaned closer to him and nodded at Mr. Rainsford. "With him around, yes. It is." Jim looked at him in annoyance. "I promise I'll explain everything later. When he's gone."

They stood in silence for a few more minutes as the two adults continued to converse. Then Mrs Belden turned to the two of them.

"My apologies, Jim. I haven't spoken to you yet. I'm glad you're alright, knowing what that watch can do. Now we're all going to have to stand under that tree," she pointed to a towering oak, "so that we won't be affected by the spell. Hurry!"

And so the four of them clambered up the slope to where the tree stood, and then waited beneath it as Mr. Rainsford took his spanner-like object in his hand and dunked it in the box containing the powder. There was a moment of silence as he took it out, and the powder that seemed to have stuck to it evaporated into nothing. Upon seeing this, Brian, Mr. Rainsford and Mrs Belden looked expectantly up at the sky. Seconds later, what seemed like a blanket of ash fell unceremoniously from the sky with a loud _flump_.

Everyone stared at the ground where the powder had landed. It looked like a deep blanket of snow.

"That was..." Brian struggled for a word, "surprising."

"Next time," Mrs Belden said with a smile, "I think I should just sprinkle the powder over the ball." Mr. Rainsford nodded slowly.

"I agree," he said, "But now we must go and see if this has actually worked. I hope no-one else set up a forcefield, itherwise we'd have to do this all over again. Jim, with me."

And they set off to their designated houses.

**AN: Right, a bit short and confusing, but over the next few chapters everything should be cleared up. That's all from me for now!**

**Peace is a blessing, so treasure it always!**

**NeverOnEarth.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Well, what do you know. My writers block is gone! That was...sudden...(looks around suspiciously) Ah, well. I'm not complaining. I don't think. Anyway, Sorcerer of the Deep, I'm flattered. And by the way... CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE MY 50th REVIEWER! I'm so happy to have come to 50 reviews...and so proud...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. I never have owned. In reality, nothing is owned. In reality, nothing ever has been owned. In reality, nothing ever will be owned. In reality, I should quit hypothesizing and get on with the story.**

**Chapter ten.**

"Right then."

They stood together outside the front door, an air of anticipation about them.

"Jim," Mr. Rainsford said, "You go first. Try to act natural. Once I know for sure that everything is fine, I'll knock on the door and fix up any lasting effects on the house during your absence." He smiled vaguely. "Your father, I hope, won't mind my presence."

Jim nodded, somewhat nervously, and started up the stairs. He felt Mr. Rainsford try to enter his mind, but was stopped by the ever present force of Brian's mind. If one could send a telepathic grin, Jim was sure that he'd be receiving one now.

The hallway showed no sign of change, except that the paper from the previous day lay open on the floor. Jim practically leapt on it, ran into the kitchen and disposed of it in the rubbish bin, making sure to rip it into as many pieces as possible. He fell back against the kitchen bench, breathing heavily.

"Ah, Jim. Up early I see!"

Jim whirled around to face his father standing in the doorway. He must have looked wildly alarmed, for Mr. Wheeler held up both hands and took a step backwards.

"Right," he said, "sorry about that. I'll try not to sneak up on you in the future."

Jim must have still looked surprised, for the look of slight amusement on his father's face immediately morphed into one of worry. In moments Matthew Wheeler had crossed the room and tilted his son's face upwards to scan his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Jim shook himself out of his shocked state and pulled a smile onto his face. "I'm fine," he said, "Really. I'm absolutely fine. Just tired." His father nodded, yet he still looked unconvinced, and was probably opening his mouth to say so when the doorbell rang, right on cue.

Mr. Wheeler frowned and went to answer it. Jim followed him, trying not to look too relieved. There was a moment of stunned silence as his father opened the door. And then-

"_George_?"

"Ah, Matthew!" Mr. Rainsford said jovially, shaking Mr. Wheelers hand vigorously. "It's wonderful to see you! I hope I'm not intruding."

Mr. Wheeler gathered himself again. "Not at all! How could I deny you a visit after all you've done for me? Please, come in. Come in."

Jim stepped forwards at that moment to make his presence known. "Good morning, sir," he said politely, and Mr. Rainsford turned to him with what looked like a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Jim! How are you, my dear boy? Good to see you! Now Matthew, sorry about the abruptness, but a word in private please?"

Mr. Wheeler nodded and moved off. As Mr. Rainsford passed him, Jim could almost swear that he had winked at him. And although he was sure that Mr. Rainsford was still slightly exasperated with him about the whole Albany incident, and still trying to make him forget about the Imtaris slip-up, this was a cheery improvement.

-O.o.O-

"How long," Brian groaned, "does it take for a bunch of people to wake up?"

His mother glanced at him and rolled her eyes. "It's barely past sunrise. And we need time for the powder to blow away anyway. It looks like it's snowed, and in summer, that's pretty fishy."

Brian didn't answer her, but he had to agree. It was a welcome distraction when Jim walked through the door, looking slightly dazed.

"You'd _never_ believe it," he said to the two of them as he seated himself on a chair, "But my dad didn't notice the stuff on the ground at all!"

"It's powder," Brian supplied helpfully, but Jim ignored him.

"And I just realised," he continued, "that there are Sleepyside Sun newspapers everywhere around here! So much for saving the world from confusion, everyone is going to find out again anyway! We'd have to summon...them..." he gazed at the corner of the room. "...All."

Where the lamp generally was now stood a huge stack of newspapers. He could see Brian smiling out of the corner of his eye.

"Unless, of course, you've already done that." Jim shook his head in disbelief. "You never miss a thing, do you Brian?"

Brian looked like he was about to reply, when from upstairs there came a great cry of:

"I'VE GOT IT!"

"That'd be Trixie," Mrs Belden said with a smile, "she's utterly convinced that she's found a pattern to the attacks on all the banks, and is insisting that there is something 'mysterious' about it. But I suppose that she can tell you herself."

Seconds later, Trixie burst into the kitchen with an ecstatic look on her face.

"I'VE DONE IT!" she cried, "I'VE FIGURED OUT THE PATTERN! _NONE OF THESE HAVE BEEN RANDOM ATTACKS_!"

Mrs Belden patted her daughter on the shoulder. "That's all very nice dear," she said, "but would you mind not blowing our eardrums out next time?"

Trixie blushed, then caught sight of the two boys sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi, Jim!" she said cheerily, and Brian coughed, but she ignored him. "How are you? Why are you here so early?"

Jim smiled. "Oh," he said vaguely, but then he glanced desperately out the window. Brian looked, and saw the dust evaporating before his very eyes. He nodded and got up to keep his brothers distracted until it vanished. He left just in time to hear Jim say: "You know, just keeping you...occupied."

Brian tried valiantly to keep himself from face-palming. It nearly worked.

But he ended up doing it anyway.

**AN: Huh. So much for my mystery of the vanishing writers block. It's back. Again. Sort of. I'm not really that happy with this chapter. I've done better. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	11. ON HOLD

Ok, so I know that you're not supposed to put authors notes up as a chapter, but I have to. This story has been put on hold because I need to gather my thoughts. They're just too muddled to be put together right now. I don't know how long this will take, but I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC! Please bear with me until then!

My most sincere apologies!

Noe.


End file.
